BOM40: Odsiecz
Otworzyłem oczy. Wciąż czułem się nieswojo i niewiele kontaktowałem. Wszystko było rozmazane, a jedyne co słyszałem to dziwny szum. Widziałem dużo czarnych kolorów i jaskrawy punkt przede mną. Obok mnie był ktoś jeszcze, ale nie byłem w stanie rozpoznać niczego więcej. Położyłem głowę na czymś miękkim. Zdawało się być poduszką. Postanowiłem się tym nie przejmować tylko wypoczywać dalej. Pomyślałem, że skoro nadal żyłem, to nie chcieli mnie zabić, a przynajmniej nie tak szybko. Usnąłem, jednak osoba taka jak ja, nie miewa normalnych snów… Maja podbiegła od tyłu. Rywal jednak spodziewał się tego. Zablokował jej katanę stalową podeszwą swojego buta, jednocześnie trzymając dłońmi ostrze broni Alex. Gdy tylko zabrały swoje ostrza, ten już stał 3 metry dalej i chciał rzucić shurikenami. Zanim to zrobił, niespodziewanie wyskoczył Lance, robiąc zamach swoim młotem. Tym razem pomimo udanego uniku, Kalipso wydał się być zaskoczony. Jeszcze bardziej był zaskoczony, gdy skupiony na uniku przed atakiem Lance’a, nie zauważył jak Maja zbliżyła się dostatecznie blisko, by zacząć go atakować serią nokautujących ciosów. Jednak po sześciu uderzeniach, przybysz ponownie znalazł się w innym miejscu. Otrząsnął się, uderzając się kilka razy w skroń. Złowrogo zaśmiał i wyciągnął kolejne przerośnięte shurikeny. - Chwila – odezwała się nagle Tanaki – A gdzie Alexy? Automatycznie zaczęła się rozglądać. Szybko zauważyła, że cienisty sobowtór Kalipso właśnie miażdżył tchawicę dziewczyny. - Zostaw ją – warknęła od razu – Natychmiast! - Mojemu pracodawcy nie spodobałoby się, gdybym was zostawił bez żadnej motywacji odnalezienia go – odparł ninja śmiejąc się ochryple – Muszę przyznać, że moja robota byłaby gorsza. Cieszę się, że te kościaki zaatakowały kilka minut przed moim uderzeniem - Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie jesteś z nimi? – zdziwił się Lance - A czy ja wyglądam na nieumartego? - Zaraz będziesz – zagroziła Tanaki – Jeśli nie puścisz Alexy - Niech będzie – powiedział robiąc gest dłonią. Cienisty sobowtór błyskawicznie zniknął, a Alexy upadła na ziemię - Zatem kto jest twoim pracodawcą? – spytał Ortaar. Maja w tym czasie podbiegła do Taigi, aby sprawdzić czy nic się jej nie stało - Nie mogę zdradzić kto jest moim pracodawcą, mam was tylko naprowadzić na niego – wyjaśnił Kalipso - A od kiedy to dorabiasz jako łowca nagród? – zdziwił się młotowładny - Odkąd walutą jest moje życie – burknął ninja rzucając na ziemię bombę. Zaraz z jego karwasz ponownie wysunęły się sztylety. Cienisty sobowtór Kalipso również się pojawił – Koniec ględzenia - Odwaliło ci? – wrzasnął Lance – Chcesz wysadzić nas i siebie? - Bez takich numerów, ja spokojnie się wydostanę – zapewnił wojownik – Sęk w tym, czy wy dacie radę przeżyć eksplozję, kiedy ja będę was tutaj trzymał - Pogięło go, dajcie mi go – napierała Alex, którą ledwo powstrzymywała Maja - Trzeba się stąd wydostać, potem ukręcimy mu łeb – zapewniła Tanaki puszczając Taigę Ninja ponownie zaczął się śmiać. Za chwilę salę wypełniona została przez dziewięciu kolejnych cienistych sobowtórów. Lance dał znak dziewczynom. Alexy wystrzeliła kolejnym płomieniem, tym razem jednak prosto w Ortaara. Zbroja rycerza zaczęła lśnić, a światło dawane przez płomień wzmogło się kilkukrotnie. Przy pomocy młota rozświetlił on całą salę, sprawiając że cienie zniknęły. Następnie Lance próbował ponownie oślepić Kalipso, ten jednak dzięki zwinności bez większego wysiłku uniknął promienia światła. W tym czasie dziewczyny wybiegały z sali. Oparłem się na rękach i ponownie spróbowałem coś przejrzeć. Było ciemno, a ja siedziałem przed ogniskiem. Zacząłem się rozglądać. Moim oczom ukazała się znajoma dziewczyna o czerwonych włosach. Jej fioletowe oczyska już na wejściu mówiły, że zaraz zacznie się śmiać. - Armitra! - krzyknąłem radośnie - Który to już raz powinienem gryźć ziemię, ale dzięki tobie nadal mogę narażać się? - Zaledwie czwarty - odparła, ale po chwili wybuchnęła śmiechem - W tym stuleciu Ja wstałem i próbowałem odzyskać całkowite czucie w ciele. Za chwilę oberwałem kopniakiem w brzuch od dziewczyny. - A to za co? - spytałem łapiąc się za bolące miejsce - Czy mi się wydaje, czy twój kopniak jest silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek? - Owszem, jest bardzo silny - przyznała - Ale co się z tobą stało? Wcześniej nie pozwoliłbyś sobie na dopuszczenie do przywołania Apa. Muszę ci przypominać ile lat próbowaliśmy się go pozbyć? - Wiem, wiem, schrzaniłem to - powiedziałem spuszczając głowę w dół - Spokojnie - odezwała się po kilkusekundowej przerwie - Widzę, że zupełnie nie jesteś w formie. Pomogę ci wrócić do gry, tylko najpierw zobaczę co zaoferuje ci Bane - Bane? - zdziwiłem się - Skąd wiesz, że mam z nim kontakt? - A myślisz, że kto mnie tutaj sprowadził? - odpowiedziała pytaniem - Powiedział mi, że masz spore problemy, więc przyszłam pomóc. W sumie i tak blokada starzenia się kończyła, przyszłabym i tak i tak - Czyli że co? Bane zaczyna pociągać za sznurki? - Spokojnie, kiedy tylko zrobi jeden ruch nie w tą stronę co powinien, zagram sobie jego czachą w kręgle - zapewniła kopiąc mnie w brzuch kolejny raz. Teraz jednak dużo silniej. Wystarczyło to, abym odleciał na pół metra - A to za narażanie BakuGalaxy, baranie! - Dobra dobra, łapię - Wiesz co się teraz dzieje z nimi? - krzyknęła z furią - Maciek walczy o przeżycie, chociaż jeszcze o tym nie wie. Baza Generała jest oblężona przez nieumarłych - Nieumarłych? To dlatego ataki Apa tutaj są tak słabe, on chce po prostu pozbyć się wsparcia dla nas, a my jesteśmy na przystawkę? - Tak - zgodziła się - A Cyrus ma was tutaj zwyczajnie przytrzymać. Przygotuj się, gdy tylko nastanie świt, rozwalimy tą kopułę i pospieszymy z pomocą reszcie. Wśród kościaków przybyło kilku łowców nagród i to naprawdę silnych. Część z nich to nasi starzy znajomi. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex